Alpha Female
by Prime627
Summary: Sideswipe gets forced into a relationship with Steeljaw. /I don't remember making this, but I finished it and I decided to post it. Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

Steeljaw looked around his band of Decepticons, laying on his belly with his helm on his servos, his tail flicking with anger. He could only imagine why his pack was disobeying him.

Fracture was sending out his minicons, and smuggling them away into his room, and not to play with their spikes and valves as he liked to do on occasion. Steeljaw supposed he could walk in and see what he was doing, but that was very Megatron of him, and if he was playing with his minicons, he didn't want to see.

Steeljaw sighed and flicked his tail again, narrowing his optics at Thunderhoof harassing Clampdown, Underbite lounging quite peacefully on a stolen mattress. He yawned, displaying a vicious set of denta before he curled back up and purred roughly.

The wolf con felt sick and he got up on his pedes and walked out, leaving his pack behind as his tail drug along the ground.

He stopped walking when he heard an engine roar, and he prepped himself in the ferns before he tackled...

"Sideswipe!" He rolled over and over with the younger mech, his optics wide as moons while Sideswipe's optics stretched as big as suns. They settled at the bottom of the forest and Steeljaw smirked as he pushed the mech beneath him and mounted his aft.

"Steeljaw! Stop! Waitwaitwait!"

"I can't wait. I've been having so much stress, so much irritations in my life. Your sweet aft can save me, but only if you let me in." He rubbed the red mech's panel, using his clawed thumb to force the aft panel open. He shoved the claw deep into his aft port, smirking when he felt the port clench. "Relax. It's just my thumb. See?" He shoved the digit into the mech's mouth for lubricant. "If Fracture were here, he'd spit on you. He loves to spit on pretty afts, work his lubricant all through here..." He forced his thumb into his aft and sighed, chuckling.

"Stop...stop, please!" Sideswipe clawed the ground. This wouldn't have happened if Bumblebee hadn't have made him pick up Strongarm's patrols as punishment! "Bad dog!" He kicked him, but immediately regretted it.

Steeljaw pinned the mech down, growling as he bit his neck and forced his face into the dirt and rotting leaves. Sideswipe whimpered, and then he went limp, whining his apologies into the forest floor.

Steeljaw needed to quickly get his spike in, but he _would_ take his time with the brat. He loved pretty little mechs, and Sideswipe was just that: pretty, flashy...

"I wonder who your sire is..."

"I came from the Well," Sideswipe sobbed. He tried to lay still, really he did, but he kept trying to get away. This had happened to him one too many times when he was a kid, and he wasn't about to let Steeljaw be his latest frag. He was really looking forward to getting Strongarm bent over, and he couldn't do it with transfluid dribbling out of his aft and down his legs. "We-we can make a deal! I can bring you...I can bring you..."

Strongarm? Impossible. Sideswipe was basically grounded and he wasn't allowed to be less than six feet away from Strongarm as punishment.

Bumblebee? No, no. Bumblebee would kill him for leading him into a trap.

Grimlock? _Here, Steeljaw, frag this. Sure, you'll spend more time either jumping for his port or trying to pin him down, but..._

Fixit? Disappointing, really. Tiny, stuttery, and next to impossible to get out of the base. He wouldn't shut up.

Drift? Pffffft. Don't make Sideswipe laugh, he's trying to think!

His minicons? There you go, you've made him laugh.

Steeljaw growled down at him. "Why are you laughing?"

The image of Steeljaw playing with Drift and his minicons made tears roll down his face, and Sideswipe struggled to think properly. And then his aft port was spread wide.

"Wait! Wait!"

"I've been waiting. All you've done is try to make excuses and laugh. I'm tired of waiting. I need relief."

Sideswipe had been mounted, been forced to mount, and he had been sandwiched between a mech and a femme, but all that interfacing couldn't have prepared him for Steeljaw.

He was huge, and seeming to grow bigger and hotter the further the mech pressed inside.

"Ahhhh!" Sideswipe was still now, his processor trying to work out a possible escape plan. What could he do? What could he do besides lay there and take this abuse?

"Here comes the fun part," Steeljaw growled as he thrusted. He only got a few thrusts in before his spike did begin to expand, locking the spike in the port. Sideswipe really squirmed now, his digits digging into the ground. Steeljaw grunted and shifted over the little mech, panting on his neck and back while oral lubricant dripped down and made the little mech flinch. When Steeljaw started depositing his coding deep into Sideswipe's aft and his spike deflated, he pulled out and patted the red aft.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Sideswipe cried gently, nodding.

"You're my Alpha Female," he growled and he nipped his audio. "Say it."

The young mech hid his face, his aft still in the air. He would have preferred that the wolf bot raped him again than he admitted he had been claimed. "I'm your Alpha Female," he rasped. He sniffed and wrote a message in the ground before Steeljaw lifted him up and carried him to the Decepticon pack.

 **ooo**

Bumblebee went looking for the mech, stopped his search when he found broken foliage. He trekked down to the bottom of the steep fall, expecting to find Sideswipe unconsious, but instead he found Energon, red paint chips, and _Steeljaw has me_ written in the ground. Bumblebee regretted punishing the mech, and he cursed himself as he ran up to the road and reverted to his alt-mode. He commed Fixit and filled him in, but Sideswipe's signal was gone.

As though the mech didn't exist.

 **ooo**

Sideswipe laid under Steeljaw's arm, bundled into his belly. Underbite guarded the door, Fracture and his minicons were lounging, and Clampdown slept with one optic open, trained on Thunderhoof, who growled occasionally in his sleep. Sideswipe knew he would never get out. And he knew that rescuers weren't coming in to save him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he rolled over into Steeljaw, who held him closer and whispered soft, soothing words Sideswipe believed.

"It's going to be okay," Steeljaw said as he stroked his helm. "I love my little Alpha female."


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe laid on his stomach, his helm on his servos. His optics bored into Steeljaw's, who was in the same position. A small smile wandered onto Sideswipe's faceplates and he looked away. Steeljaw snorted and leaned forward to nibble his audio. It took Sideswipe four weeks to get to where he was now: respected in Steeljaw's pack, and falling in love with the wolfmech. Up till now he was only pretending to be in love with him, but now, he was learning to love the mech. And he knew Steeljaw loved him.

Underbite prowled over for a little bit of affection. He was somehow related to the wolfbot, something Sideswipe wasn't expecting. They weren't like cousins, more like distant relatives, like the dog and wolf. Steeljaw sat up and touched Underbite's snout with his claws. Underbite's optics closed and the giant thing laid down. Sideswipe watched with dim blue optics, reaching out and gently laying his digits on Underbite. The mech didn't even flinch this time.

Steeljaw was teaching him to lead, teaching him how to be an Alpha. Because he was mated to Steeljaw, he had just as much sway as Steeljaw did. He could command the pack just like Steeljaw, and the others followed, whether they liked it or not. So far, Sideswipe had control over Underbite, Fracture and his minicons, and less importantly Clampdown. Steeljaw had said a sparkling outdominated Clampdown.

The final test was Thunderhoof, who was a few rungs under Steeljaw on the dominance ladder, a rung over Sideswipe without his bond with Steeljaw.

Steeljaw's yellow optics switched over to his Beta, Thunderhoof, who laid on his side as he watched. He snorted and delicately drew himself to his pedes. Sideswipe got up as well, a little clumsily. Nervousness made him gittery. Steeljaw stood off to the side, out of Thunderhoof's sight, which made the mech fidget. Sideswipe wondered for the very first time what had happened to these mechs on the Alchemor.

Thunderhoof's audios, which were shaped like a deer's, pricked and moved around before focusing on Sideswipe. The dominance fight began when Thunderhoof stepped forward and puffed out his chest. Sideswipe lacked both Steeljaw's ears and expressive tail. But what he did have was his optics and his faceplates. Sideswipe stared unblinkingly into Thunderhoof's optics, and the mech snorted, trying to get the mech to blink, and therefore lose the fight. The red mech was not swayed.

Finally, Thunderhoof's helm lowered and the larger mech lowered to his knees. Steeljaw walked up behind the mech, tugging on Thunderhoof's antlers affectionately. He took Sideswipe's servo and laid it under his own claws. Thunderhoof's optics closed slowly.

Sideswipe had a thought then. This was a Decepticon, letting him play with and tug on his antlers, the main weapons, and Thunderhoof wasn't even fighting back. How was this possible? Sideswipe had been told all his life how dangerous, how untrustworthy, how terrible the Decepticons were...but was it all a dramatization? Were "Decepticons" forced to act the way Sideswipe had always thought?

Thunderhoof made a strange noise when Sideswipe pinched the tips of the antlers, and the red mech looked at Steeljaw, who smiled. "That's his version of purring Isn't it strange?"

"It's..." He looked back at the mech, who had his red optics cracked open and staring into his. "Unique." Thunderhoof closed his optics and leaned into Sideswipe.

 **ooo**

Sideswipe laid on his belly, Steeljaw relaxing over him. He gasped when Steeljaw flipped him over and gently opened his spark chamber. Before the red mech could think anything, Steeljaw opened his own chamber (revealing a bright blue (!) spark) and pressed it to Sideswipe's.

There was a blinding flash of light and Steeljaw pulled away, looking down at Sideswipe's spark. Five little sparks were nestled on his mate's spark. He smiled at his mate, and his mate's lips twitched up into a smile.

"Congratulations," Steeljaw purred. He nuzzled and licked his mate's audio.

Sideswipe hugged his mate and smiled, but there were thoughts bouncing around his helm. What would happen to the sparklings? What would his team think?

What would they be like? What would he call them? What kind of carrier would he be? He balked at the tender questions and he laughed a little, curling up into his mate when he lifted him. He fell into a deep sleep within moments, pressed up to Steeljaw's chest, Underbite's snores and Thunderhoof's grunts lulling him to sleep.

 **ooo**

Bumblebee still had yet to get a fix on Sideswipe's location, but the Decepticons were not in their usual hiding places. HE checked the dam, checked all the mills, he even wandered into a few landfills, but nothing. He could only imagine the torture Sideswipe was going through, the agony the little mech was feeling. Was he cold? Was he crying? Was he scared?

He had the whole team looking for him. He never gave up, not even when he found nothing. Sideswipe had to be out there.

Where was he?


End file.
